friends with benefits
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Oliver et Félicity entretiennent une relation physique, juste physique... Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croient, jusqu'à ce que...


**Voilà, j'avais cette idée en tête depuis quelques temps mais pas le courage de l'écrire, je ne trouve pas que ce soit génial mais je suis à peu près contente du résultat ^^**

 **Ce OS se passe juste après la saison 2 !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Nos vêtements sont éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol, le lit grince et cogne violemment contre le mur de béton, je suis nue, sous ce drap en coton beige, Oliver au dessus de moi, en moi qui va et vient de plus en plus rapidement. Merde ce que c'est bon ! Mes cris et gémissements ne sont pas les seuls à remplir la pièce, les siens aussi, il ne se retient pas, je vais venir je le sens, il accélère ses mouvements, je m'accroche à ses épaules alors qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou. J'aimerais que ça dure encore, juste un peu, juste quelques minutes de plus...

 _\- Ne te retiens pas..._

Je me mords la lèvre, il me connaît tellement bien. J'essaye de me retenir de venir tout de suite, je veux juste attendre un peu, venir en même temps que lui.

 _\- Allez Félicity... Pour moi..._

Il est de plus en plus rapide, je me demande même comment il fait, mais je ne résiste plus, cette fois je ne peux pas, je jouis fortement entre ses bras alors qu'il arrive en moi en même temps. Mine de rien heureusement que je prends la pilule, on serait mal sinon. Oliver finis par s'écarter de moi et retombe sur le dos. Je me retiens de ne pas me coller à lui mais c'est lui qui s'approche et qui m'embrasse passionnément, j'aime qu'il prenne ce genre d'initiative, oh que oui j'adore ça. Trois fois... On l'a fait trois fois cette nuit, je suis épuisée, mais je ne m'en pleins pas.

On finit par se séparer, j'attends quelques secondes avant de me lever. Je ramasse mes sous vêtements que je remets sous son regards, je ne suis pas mal à l'aise devant lui, au début oui, mais un matin il est venu dans la salle de bain alors que je me préparais et il m'a dit que je ne devais pas me cacher devant lui, il m'a prise dans ses bras, m'a collé contre la paroi de la douche et est entré en moi en me disant que j'étais belle et que je ne pouvais pas me cacher... Alors depuis je ne me cache plus. Il se redresse et me regarde intensément.

 _\- Tu pars déjà ?_

Je lui souris, ramasse ma robe et la remet, je m'approche de lui afin qu'il m'aide à remonter la fermeture. Il le fait lentement tout en m'embrassant dans le cou...

 _\- Je dois aller bosser..._

Je dis ça mais je tremble de nouveau en sentant ses lèvres sur mon corps... J'arrive à me dégager de son étreinte et l'embrasse brièvement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Je vais être en retard._

 _\- Ok... On se voit ce soir ?_

Je lui souris en ramassant mon sac, je me souviens d'une réunion qui doit avoir lieue en fin de journée.

 _\- Je viendrais un peu plus tard, mais oui pas de soucis. Mais je préviens que si l'un de vous touche à mes bébés comme l'autre fois, il va me le payer !_

Il sourit, se lève du lit et se rhabille.

 _\- Promis, je n'ai pas l'intention de te remettre en colère._

Je lui souris avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Je sors du Verdant, me pose contre la porte et inspire un bon coup... Encore une fois, c'était génial, encore uns fois, j'ai aimé chaque seconde passé dans ses bras... Et encore une fois, j'ai le cœur qui se brise dès que je le quitte, parce que ce ne sera jamais rien de plus que du sexe entre nous. Jamais. Ça a commencé il y a deux mois, on était au Verdant, seuls, Oliver et moi, la mission de ce soir là c'était bien passée, je commençais vraiment à être crevée mais je devais effacer les dernières traces laissées dans un système de sécurité et puis je l'ai surpris en train de me regarder, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, j'ai continué ce que je faisais sans m'occuper de lui. Je lui en voulais, de ne pas vouloir nous donner une chance, il m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous, absolument rien, je m'y étais résignée. J'étais prête à partir quand je l'ai senti passer ses bras autour de moi avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, je l'ai repoussé, sachant très bien que ça ne voulait rien dire, mais il a insisté... On a passé la nuit ensemble. A mon réveil, il n'était plus là, il ne m'a pas parlé pendant deux jours, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait et il m'a dit que même s'il ne pouvait pas être avec moi, il n'avait pas été aussi bien depuis longtemps que lors de notre nuit ensemble... Je lui ai dis que je ressentais la même chose et on s'est mis d''accord, qu'on aurait des rapports sexuels sans aucune attaches, sans espérer autre chose.

Ça fait déjà deux mois que ça dure, on se retrouve deux ou trois par semaines, on couche ensemble, que ce soit chez moi, au Verdant, une ou deux fois on l'a même fait dans les toilettes de son ancienne entreprise, il venait juste me voir afin d'avoir des infos sur un truc ou un autre et on finit à chaque fois par nous retrouver l'un contre l'autre dans une cabine, moi accrochée aux parois du mur alors qu'il me prend rapidement. J'aime ces moments avec lui, oh oui j'aime plus que tout, mais je sais que ça ne veut rien dire pour lui et c'est ça qui me fait mal... Parce que je l'aime... Plus que tout, je ne sais pas s'il s'en doute, peut-être pas, sinon je pense qu'il aurait mis fin à notre accord, mais je suis sure d'une chose, un jour je devrais arrêter, avant que cette relation ne me détruise complètement.

 _ **Oliver**_

Deux mois déjà que je vis cette histoire avec Félicity, deux mois qu'elle et moi on passe des moments intense tout les deux. Je ne pensais pas que je serais capable de faire ça, ce soir là, après notre mission qui a précédé notre première fois tout les deux... Quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras et que je l'ai embrassé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris sur le coup, je sais juste que j'en avais une folle envie et quand elle m'a repoussé, j'en ai eu encore plus envie, je l'ai de nouveau embrassé et elle s'est laissé faire. Je lui ai fait l'amour toute la nuit dans le sous sol du Verdant, j'étais heureux, comblé... Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être avec une fille qui compte autant pour moi alors je l'ai laissé seule... Dans ce lit après l'avoir possédée toute la nuit... J'ai passé deux jours à l'éviter, et contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne m'en a pas voulu de cet éloignement, elle m'a même dit qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose que moi, alors je lui ai proposé ça, de nous voir pour partager des moments intenses comme ça, de temps en temps... Sans attaches, elle a accepté, et depuis deux mois on vit ainsi, personne ne le sait, enfin, je ne pense pas mais franchement je m'en fous.

Et alors que là, à l'instant, je la regarde s'habiller après qu'on a fait l'amour toute la nuit, mon cœur se serre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloigne de moi... Je l'aime, je sais que je l'aime, mais je suis trop lâche pour le lui dire... Elle s'approche de moi et me demande de lui fermer sa robe, je le fais doucement, le plus doucement possible afin de garder un contact avec sa peau le plus longtemps possible, je pose des baisers dans son cou, elle ne me repousse pas et me laisse faire... Puis elle s'éloigne...

Je suis con mine de rien, pourquoi je lui ai proposé cet accord en sachant pertinemment que je l'aimais ? Parce que oui, je l'aimais déjà à ce moment là, et je l'aime toujours un peu plus chaque jours. Je ne sais pas si elle ressent la même chose que moi, je ne pense pas, parce qu'elle ne reste jamais après qu'on ai fait l'amour, ou alors, si elle continue la nuit avec moi, elle se met de l'autre côté du lit, m'empêchant de la prendre dans mes bras... Elle ne m'aime pas, ce qu'on a lui suffit alors je dois m'en contenter.

Je lui demande si on se voit ce soir... Je t'en pris dis-moi oui... Dis-moi qu'on se voit ce soir, que je vais pouvoir te voir ne serais-ce qu'un peu... Même si tu ne restes pas avec moi après, je veux juste te voir un peu. Je suis rassuré, elle me dit qu'elle viendra plus tard mais qu'on se verra, je ris quand elle me parle de ses précieux ordinateurs, je ne m'y risquerais plus, je déteste la voir en colère, elle m'a évité pendant trois jours la dernière fois que j'ai essayé d'y toucher...

Elle vient de partir... Elle me manque déjà... Jamais je ne vivrais autre chose avec elle, jamais elle ne m'aimera... Alors même si ça me tue de penser tout ça, même si ça me tue de devoir simplement partager nos nuits intenses et purement sexuelles... Je dois m'en contenter... Parce que sans elle, je serais brisé, si elle n'était pas là, je serais détruit, elle me rend heureux et quand elle n'est pas là, je me sens tellement vide... Je me rassois sur le lit et serre l'oreiller où sa tête était posée, elle porte son odeur, un shampoing à la vanille... J'aime son odeur, peu importe ce qu'elle porte... Je sais que cette histoire ne durera pas... Parce que un jour, quelqu'un aura le courage de l'aimer entièrement, et ce jour là... Je sais que je l'aurais perdu... Pour de bon.

 _ **Félicity**_

On est déjà vendredi, mine de rien les semaines passent tellement vite entre mon boulot à Palmer Tech et mes soirées au Verdant... Plus mes nuits, enfin certaine de mes nuits avec Oliver... Ça passe trop vite. Je m'apprête à rentrer chez moi, j'ai préparé mon sac quand je reçois un message, je sors mon portable quand je vois que c'est Oliver, je le lis et j'ai un léger pincement au cœur.

 _ **« Tu nous rejoins ? »**_

 _\- Félicity ?_

Je me tourne et vois Ray qui me sourit, je lui rend son sourire. Il s'approche de moi et monte dans l'ascenseur en même temps.

 _\- Vers vingt heure, ça te va ?_

 _\- Oui parfait, je serais prête._

 _\- Super._

Il m'a invité à dîner, j'ai accepté, après tout il n'y a rien entre Oliver et moi, que du sexe et c'est tout, je ne dois pas m'empêcher de sortir avec un autre. Si ça se trouve ça se passera très bien avec Ray. On se quitte sur le parking, je monte dans ma voiture et je rentre chez moi, je dois me préparer pour ma soirée. Je me prends une douche qui me fait le plus grand bien. Quand je sors j'entends mon portable sonner, je vais voir ce que c'est, c'est encore Oliver... Merde qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Je dois dire la vérité, ça ne serre à rien de lui mentir de toute façon.

 _ **« Désolée, ce soir je ne peux pas, j'ai un rencard. »**_

Oh... Quand j'envoie le message je me rends compte que le mot rencard est vraiment ringard quand même, tant pis, il est déjà parti. Je continue de me préparer, je me mets une robe noire et prépare une petite veste au cas ou. Je suis prête à vingt heures précise, quand j'entends la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée, je vais ouvrir, je ne suis pas surprise de voir Ray qui est sur le pas de la porte. Je le suis sans hésiter après avoir fermée ma porte.

 _ **Oliver**_

Déjà vendredi, je suis content, le Week-end sont les jours où je passe le plus de temps avec Félicity, elle vient au Verdant pratiquement toute la journée et reste avec moi la nuit... J'ai envie de la voir, de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui faire l'amour. Dig et moi on vient de s'entraîner pendant deux heures, je regarde l'heure et je trouve étonnant que Félicity ne m'ait toujours pas répondu, elle réponds toujours rapidement à mes messages. Je lui en renvoie un et cette fois elle me réponds, je souris en entendant la sonnerie de mon portable mais quand je vois le message, mon cœur se brise...

 _ **« Désolée, ce soir je ne peux pas, j'ai un rencard. »**_

Un rencard ? Avec qui ? Qui a osé l'inviter ? C'est impossible, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête maintenant, je ne suis pas prêt, je ne le supporterais pas. J'enfile ma veste et je file en direction de son appartement, je dois la voir, lui demander si c'est quelque chose de sérieux, quelque chose dont elle envisage que ça puisse durer ? Une fois devant chez elle, je frappe, je reste devant la porte de longues minutes mais elle ne réponds pas... Et merde ! Elle est déjà partie ! Je m'apprête à retourner au Verdant mais je ne peux pas, je dois la voir, juste une seconde. Je me positionne dans le couloir, juste au coin, elle ne me verra pas quand elle rentrera... Si elle rentre... Non, elle ne fera pas ça, je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas du genre à coucher au premier rendez-vous, je la connais. Merde je ne veux pas qu'un autre que moi lui fasse l'amour je ne le supporterais pas, je veux que ce soient mes mains qui parcourent son corps, que ce soient mes lèvres qui l'embrassent sur chaque parcelle de peau... Moi et seulement moi.

Je reste là pendant près de deux heures mais je m'en fou, je dois la voir, quand je l'entends revenir, je me fait discret pour qu'elle ne me voit pas mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder, merde elle est belle, sa robe noire épouse parfaitement chacune de ses formes, c'est fou ce qu'elle est belle, je meurs d'envie de la lui retirer et de lui faire l'amour ici et maintenant.

Le type avec qui elle est c'est Palmer, je n'ai rien contre lui, mais je ne supporte pas qu'il veuille me la prendre, j'ai besoin d'elle, dans tout les sens du terme. Elle s'apprête à rentrer chez elle quand je vois Palmer qui pose une main sur sa joue et ses lèvres sur les siennes, je ne peux pas regarder ça, je détourne le regard, les larmes aux yeux, j'ai mal, mon cœur se brise en sachant qu'il va probablement finir par lui faire l'amour. Je m'apprête à partir quand j'entends la voix de Félicity.

 _\- Non..._

Je souris et regarde de nouveau vers eux.

 _\- Je pensais que tu avais passé une bonne soirée..._

 _\- En effet, mais je ne fais pas ça le premier soir... Bonne nuit Ray._

Je suis rassuré, et même plus que ça, mais je vais devoir me bouger le cul, sinon je vais la perdre, et pour de bon. Je vois Ray qui s'en va alors qu'elle rentre chez elle.

 _Trois semaines plus tard_

 _ **Oliver**_

Déjà trois semaines que Félicity sort avec Ray, et je dois dire que je ne suis pas heureux, oh non, absolument pas, quand je lui ai proposé cet accord, qu'on se voit uniquement pour coucher ensemble, je pensais que ça me suffirais, j'ai été idiot... Parce qu'elle me manque, je l'aime, plus que tout, je l'aime tellement que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, mais j'ai trop tardé, j'ai joué au con avec elle, je lui ai dis que je ne l'aimais pas, qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous... Et là, je l'ai perdu... Après que je l'ai vu avec Ray lors de son premier rencard, nous nous sommes revu une fois, trois jours après, je lui ai fait l'amour comme jamais, c'était passionné, tendre, je voulais lui prouver que je l'aimais, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, elle m'a dit que c'était la dernière fois, que même si elle avait apprécié tout nos moments, elle ne pouvait pas rester. Elle a revu Ray ensuite... Je déteste ça, à chaque fois que je la vois, je l'imagine avec lui, dans ses bras, dans son lit, ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres sur les siennes, son cœur qui lui appartient... J'aimerais tellement qu'il m'appartienne.. J'en prendrais soin désormais... Je jure que je ferais tout pour ça... Mais je n'ai pas le droit de l'avoir... Pas après tout le mal que je lui ai fait...

Je la vois, tout les jours, on continue de travailler ensemble et ça ne semble pas l'ennuyer de continuer de me voir, mais moi je souffre, sentir son contact même si on se frôle seulement, me fait ressentir tellement de chose que j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de simplement sentir son contact... La semaine dernière, je me suis volontairement laissé blesser afin qu'elle me soigne, on est restés tout les deux, seuls, elle était là, près de moi, à soigner ma plaie à l'épaule, elle avait l'air inquiète pour moi, on a parlé, on a ri, j'étais heureux, depuis à chaque mission, je me retiens de me faire blesser afin de pouvoir à nouveau partager un moment de ce genre avec elle...

Et là, elle est là, devant moi, en train de vérifier un truc sur son ordinateur, je ne sais pas quoi exactement, mais elle est magnifique, elle porte une jupe noire et un chemisier rose pâle, je sais qu'elle doit sortir dîner ce soir, avec lui... J'aimerais tellement que ce soit avec moi, mais si elle est heureuse, je dois la laisser tranquille, mais je ne peux pas, elle peut me détester mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça, je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça, je m'approche d'elle et lui prends la main doucement. Elle se retourne et me regarde en repoussant doucement ma main. Ce geste me brise le cœur, vraiment, je ne supporte pas qu'elle me repousse.

 _\- Je dois te parler._

 _\- Oliver, je t'ai dis que c'était fini..._

Je me retiens de pleurer, vraiment, je ne pensais pas que je serais si dévasté de la perdre, mais je le suis, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, je pose une main sur sa joue et approche mes lèvres des siennes. Elle se recule.

 _\- Arrête... Tu sais comme moi que ce qu'on a fait ne voulait rien dire... C'est même toi qui l'a décidé..._

Mon cœur se compresse, j'ai l'impression ne plus pouvoir respirer. Elle m'a dit ça en se retenant de pleurer, je l'ai bien entendu, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste, je passe une main dans son dos et la rapproche de moi afin de l'embrasser, elle me repousse, pose ses mains sur mon torse et me repousse mais je la garde dans mes bras, je me détache de ses lèvres et la regarde dans les yeux.

 _\- Une dernière fois... Je t'en pris..._

J'attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas, qu'elle me dise qu'elle est d'accord, je suis heureux quand elle passe ses bras autour de moi et qu'elle vient m'embrasser, je la serre dans mes bras et la soulève doucement afin de l'asseoir sur son bureau, nos lèvres bataillent sans vouloir se détacher l'une de l'autre, je la serre dans mes bras et elle réponds à mon étreinte, à mes baisers, à mes caresses, je finis par l'allonger sur le sol bien décidé à lui faire montrer à quel point elle me manque.

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand Oliver m'a dit qu'il voulait une dernière fois, je n'aurais pas du dire oui, mais je suis tellement faible quand il s'agit de lui, je n'ai pas résisté, j'ai trompé mon petit ami et je n'ai absolument aucun regret. J'ai eu l'impression que cette fois était différente des autres fois... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais y avait quelque chose dans son regard, une chose que j'ai peur de comprendre... Alors je suis partie... Je devais dîner avec Ray et il allait vraiment m'attendre, je suis partie, le cœur lourd, brisé, amoureuse d'un homme qui ne m'aimera jamais...

J'ai encore passé une agréable soirée, mine de rien ça fais déjà trois semaines que ça a commencé entre lui et moi, on ne sort pas régulièrement et qu'on se voit surtout au travail mais je trouve que c'est de trop... Certes nos soirées sont agréables mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je ne veux pas que ce soit lui, je ne l'aime pas, je l'apprécie beaucoup mais c'est tout... Et même si on passe de bonnes soirée, il ne se passe pas une seule seconde sans que je ne pense à Oliver, à l'homme que j'aime vraiment. Mais je dois me forcer... Parce que ma relation avec Oliver ne m'apportera rien de bon, je vais souffrir plus qu'autre chose.

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement et je suis prête à rentrer, Ray se pencher vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement, je me tend d'un coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est bizarre... Je devrais être heureuse qu'un homme veuille bien de moi, un homme bien en plus, mais quand je sens ses lèvres sur moi, descendre le long de mon cou alors qu'il me pousse doucement dans mon appartement je ne me sens pas bien... Je ne suis pas heureuse... Il passe sa main sous mon chemisier et là s'en est trop, je ne peux pas faire ça, ce n'est pas lui que j'aime, ses mains... Elles sont tellement différentes de celles d'Oliver, c'est lui que je veux, je veux que ce soit lui qui me touche, même si c'est tout ce qu'on fait, ça m'est égal, je préfère vivre ça avec Oliver que rien du tout. Je repousse Ray et me dégage de ses bras, je me sens vraiment mal, il se rapproche de moi mais je me tourne vers ma porte d'entrée.

 _\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas._

 _\- Ça va trop vite ?_

Que lui dire ? Que je suis folle amoureuse d'un autre homme qui me touche comme personne ne m'a jamais touché ? Qui me possède comme je n'ai jamais laissé personne me posséder ? Je ne peux pas lui dire ça...

 _\- Je ne peux pas c'est tout... Je dois y aller._

Je part de chez moi sans même prendre la peine de me retourner, je dois le voir, juste une seconde, peut-être que je finirais par comprendre qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre lui et moi... Mais je dois y aller, il me manque...

Je suis devant la porte du Verdant, je sais qu'il va être ici, mais moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que je fais bien de venir ici ? Je viens de repousser Ray simplement parce que je ne supporte pas qu'un autre me touche, ce sont ses mains à lui que je veux sur mon corps, celles d'aucun autre... Je rentre dans le sous sol, je veux le voir, même si après tout est fini, je dois le voir, j'en ai besoin, il faut qu'il me dise qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de plus afin que je puisse avancer, oublier ces mois de bonheurs dans ses bras, oublier que je l'aime, oublier qu'il ne m'aimera jamais.

Quand je descends les escaliers, je l'entends, il doit s'entraîner, je m'approche et je le vois, il est seul, il s'entraîne avec un bâton sur son mannequin, torse nu, il est tellement beau, il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de ma présence. Je le regarde pendant de longues minutes, je ne veux pas détacher mes yeux de lui, mais je dois partir, il me l'a dit... Que c'était la dernière fois... Notre dernière fois... Je tourne les talons les larmes coulant sur mes joues sans que j'essaye de les arrêter.

 _\- Félicity !_

Je m'arrête mais refuse de me retourner, je ne peux pas, il va voir mes larmes, je ne peux pas le laisser voir ça alors que nous ne sommes plus rien l'un pour l'autre que des amis. J'entends ses pas derrière moi, je ne bouge pas, il me touche l'épaule et me fait me retourner, mes larmes ne cessent pas malgré tout, je pleure.

 _\- Dis-moi ce que tu as..._

Il essuie doucement mes larmes... Ses mains sur mes joues qui caressent mes larmes, j'aime tellement ce contact. Je ne dis rien, baisse mes yeux, il ma relève le visage et pose un baiser sur mon front.

- _Dis-moi ce qui te fais pleurer..._

J'inspire un bon coup, je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas partir si je ne lui dis rien...

 _\- Ray..._

Je le sens se tendre d'un coup, il m'observe de haut en bas cherchant quelque chose.

 _\- Si tu me dis qu'il a osé te toucher, je..._

 _\- C'est bien ça le problème ! Il m'a ramené chez moi après notre dîner, on s'est embrassé et quand on a commencé à aller plus loin je me suis sauvée... Parce qu'il n'est pas toi, ce ne sont pas tes mains qui m'ont touché..._

Je ne peux pas continuer, Oliver a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'est tellement bon, je ne l'ai quitté qu'il n'y a quelques heures et pourtant il m'a manqué. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre contre lui. Il ouvre ses lèvres et caresse doucement les miennes avec sa langue avant que je n'ouvre les miennes, je l'aime tant, je ne veux pas que ce soit un autre qui m'embrasse, juste lui. Il me serre tellement contre lui que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Quand on finit par se séparer, Oliver pose son front contre le mien et me sourit.

 _\- Je suis désolé..._

Je me tends dans ses bras, je n'aime pas qu'il s'excuse ça finit toujours mal.

 _\- Ne dis pas ça..._

 _\- Si cette fois, il le faut, parce que j'ai été con avec toi, et depuis tellement de temps, je n'aurais jamais du te proposer cet accord... Du sexe sans sentiments... C'était un mensonge envers toi, et envers moi... Je veux plus... Je te veux dans ma vie, mais pas que la nuit..._

Je ferme les yeux, j'espérais tellement qu'il me dise ces mots un jour, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et le serre contre moi, il m'embrasse dans le cou mais je me tends... Il s'en rend compte et s'écarte doucement de moi.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Je me sens tellement mal... A chaque fois qu'il me touchait... Je me sentais mal... Je me sens sale..._

Il me sourit et me prends la main avant de me la passer autour de son cou, je fais la même chose avec l'autre, il m'embrasse délicatement avant de m'embrasser doucement dans le cou à nouveau.

 _\- Il t'a embrassé ici ?_

Je hoche doucement la tête, je le sens passer ses bras sous mon chemisier et me caresser doucement le dos.

 _\- Il t'a touché là ?_

Je hoche doucement la tête, des larmes menaçant de couler à chaque secondes, il s'écarte de moi et me sourit.

 _\- Laisse-moi effacer son toucher... Laisse-moi ôter toutes traces de lui sur toi._

Je ne dis rien, il pose ses lèvres dans mon cou, derrière mon oreille et descend le long de ma poitrine, il me déboutonne mon chemisier et me le retire avant de remonter au niveau de mes lèvres.

 _\- Je t'aime Félicity... Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme un idiot..._

Je recule doucement quand il me dit ça, je n'ose pas y croire... Je ne peux pas croire qu'il vienne de me dire qu'il m'aime, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je regarde dans ses yeux et je ne vois pas de mensonges, rien du tout, je vois qu'il est honnête. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et réclame un baiser qu'il m'accorde sans hésiter.

 _ **Oliver**_

Elle m'a quitté, elle est partie après que je lui ai fais l'amour pour sans doute notre dernière fois, je voulais la retenir, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage, je suis un con et je ne fais rien pour ne pas l'être... Quand elle est partie, je me suis mis à m'entraîner, j'ai tout donné sur le mannequin, prêt à le casser si ça me permettait d'évacuer ma tristesse et ma colère, mais ça ne m'a pas aidé... Et puis je l'ai entendu, j'ai entendu ses pas... Alors je me suis tourné vers elle.

Quand je la vois faire demi-tour, je me demande ce qu'elle fait, elle est partie après notre dernier moment à deux, bien que j'espérais que ce ne soit pas le dernier. Je l'ai vu partir, je ne pouvais pas la laisser me quitter encore une fois, j'ai trop besoin d'elle dans ma vie, je l'appelle, elle s'arrête, mais ne se retourne pas, je m'approche et la fait se retourner, merde elle pleure ! Pourquoi tu pleures mon amour ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Quand je lui demande elle ne dis qu'une seule chose... Ray... Je me mets à penser à toutes sortes de choses et rien de bien, si ce salaud à osé la toucher, je jure qu'il va mourir... Comment peut-il la faire pleurer alors qu'il a eu la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés, entièrement ? J'aimerais tant être à sa place... Je lui demande s'il la touché, je suis rassuré de voir que non et quand je lui demande ce qu'elle a... Sa réponse me rend heureux, plus qu'heureux, savoir qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'un autre que moi ne la touche, ça me fait tellement plaisir, je ne veux qu'un autre ne la touche, jamais.

Je l'embrasse tendrement en quelques heures, elle m'a déjà tellement manqué, je ne vais plus la laissé me quitter, jamais, pas une seule seconde, plus jamais. Je la serre dans mes bras tout en l'embrassant et je suis ravie qu'elle réponde à mon baiser sans hésiter. Je finis par m'excuser, elle ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire, me demande de ne pas le dire, je la comprends, à chaque fois que j'ai dit ça, je l'ai blessé ensuite, mais là je dois lui dire que je regrette de lui avoir proposé cet accord, j'aurais du lui dire que je l'aimais dès le début... Lui dire que je voulais vivre quelque chose avec elle, et c'est ce que je lui dis avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Je la sens se tendre, je me demande ce qu'elle a, quand je le lui demande elle me dit qu'elle se senti sale de l'avoir laissé la toucher... Je l'embrasse dans le cou, où il l'a embrassé, je lui caresse le dos en lui demander s'il la touché ici, elle me dit que oui, je ne supporte pas qu'il l'ai touché, je veux être le seul à lui faire ça, je lui demande de me laisser effacer son toucher, qu'il ne reste rien de lui sur son corps si parfait.

Je lui dit que je l'aime, je l'aime tellement, elle me regarde, je pense qu'elle doute de moi, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je compte passer autant de temps qu'il faut afin qu'elle me fasse confiance. Elle n'a pas répondu quand je lui ai dis que je l'aimais, je pense qu'elle a besoin de temps. Je vais lui en laisser, autant qu'elle veut.

Je la prends dans mes bras tout en l'embrassant et la porte jusqu'à mon lit, ce lit qu'elle m'a acheté afin que je puisse dormir ici, ce lit ou nous avons déjà fait l'amour tant de fois, mais cette fois, ce sera pour de vrai, ce n'est pas suite à ce stupide accord, mais simplement parce que je l'aime.

Je la dépose délicatement dessus tout en l'embrassant, elle réponds à mon baiser et à mes caresses avec plaisir, je la sens vibrer sous mes mains, gémir sous mes caresses et mes baisers, nos vêtements ont disparu rapidement, je passe mes mains et mes lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau que je peux atteindre, effaçant toute trace de Ray, de ce qu'il a pu lui faire. Je remonte jusqu'à son visage, je l'embrasse tendrement, je m'apprête à entrer en elle mais je m'arrête, elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse délicatement sur la joue.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Je la regarde dans les yeux, je ne lui ai pas demandé mais cette question me brûle les lèvres, j'ai besoin de savoir.

 _\- Ray et toi..._

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement, je réponds à son baiser sans hésiter avant qu'elle ne m'éloigne d'elle.

 _\- Non... Je n'ai pas pu supporter qu'il me touche, crois-tu que j'aurais pu le laisser me..._

Je la fais taire en la pénétrant d'un coup, elle gémit fortement en se mordant la lèvre, j'aime tellement la voir ainsi. Je reste immobile un moment, elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Promets-moi... Que personne d'autre ne te touchera jamais... Ne t'embrassera jamais... Qu'il n'y aura que moi..._

Elle passe ses jambes autour de mes hanches et j'entre plus profondément en elle, c'est fou ce que je l'aime. Je l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou alors que je bouge doucement.

 _\- Je te le promets... Il n'y aura que toi..._

 _\- Toujours ?_

 _\- Toujours, je t'aime tellement..._

Je stoppe mes mouvements et la regarde, elle me sourit et je plonge sur ses lèvres avant de lui faire l'amour pour la première fois en me disant que cette fois, je pourrais la garder contre moi après.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me réveille doucement, me souvenant aussitôt de ce qu'il s'est passé, je sens les bras d'Oliver qui sont autour de ma taille et son souffle sur ma nuque, je serre doucement sa main de la mienne et je sens qu'il me la serre lui aussi. Je me retourne doucement et je vois qu'il a les yeux fermés mais il sourit. Je pose une main sur sa joue et l'embrasse tendrement, il me serre un peu contre lui et répond à mon baiser avant qu'on ne se sépare. Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde tendrement.

- _Tu m'as manqué..._

Je souris à son aveu et me rapproche un peu de lui.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué aussi._

On reste ainsi un long moment, à parler, à s'embrasser, à se caresser avant qu'Oliver ne bascule au dessus de moi et qu'il me fasse l'amour encore une fois. Maintenant je sais, ce qu'il y a dans son regard, son amour pour moi... Il m'aime, autant que je l'aime, et jamais je ne me lasserais de voir ce regard dans ses yeux.

Oliver finit par retomber sur le lit, je ne veux pas partir, mais je dois vraiment y aller, j'ai vu l'heure sur la pendule et il est déjà huit heures du matin... Certes on est samedi... Mais Ray... Je dois lui parler. Je me lève mais je ne suis pas surprise de sentir les bras d'Oliver me retenir.

 _\- Tu me quittes déjà ?_

Je lui souris et me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser.

 _\- Je dois voir Ray. Je dois lui parler._

Il se recule et baisse les yeux quand je parle de Ray, je pose une main sur sa joue et il lève les yeux vers moi.

 _\- C'est toi que j'aime, mais il ne mérite pas que je le laisse comme ça, sans m'expliquer..._

Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas rassuré de me savoir avec Ray, il reste encore loin de moi, enfin trop loin pour moi, je veux le sentir contre moi, entièrement. Je me rapproche et pose mes deux mains sur ses joues avant de m'asseoir littéralement sur lui, passant une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin. Je le sens passer ses mains dans mon dos, il me serre doucement contre lui alors que je pose mon front contre le sien.

 _\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?_

Il me sourit et m'embrasse doucement sur la joue puis sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Si, entièrement, mais je ne l'aime pas... Et je déteste le fait que j'ai failli te perdre parce que j'ai été trop con pour te dire que je t'aimais... Et que tu as été vers lui..._

 _\- Hey... Je suis là, avec toi... Je ne compte pas te quitter..._

 _\- Mais tu dois y aller..._

Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement, il me rapproche de lui et me fait basculer, il se retrouve sur moi, à m'embrasser, à me caresser avant d'entrer en moi délicatement... Merde c'est fou ce que j'aime être avec lui, le sentir en moi, il commence à bouger doucement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure notre étreinte passionnée mais quand nous explosons tout les deux, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le serre contre moi le plus possible.

 _\- Viens avec moi..._

Il se redresse un peu et me fait un petit sourire.

 _\- Tu veux que je t'accompagnes quand tu vas dire à Palmer que tu es complètement folle de moi ?_

J'éclate de rire, j'avoue que ce n'est pas génial, mais oui, je veux qu'il vienne.

 _\- Je ne veux pas te quitter... Même une seconde..._

On finit par se lever et on se rhabille non sans échanger des baisers de temps à autre, je suis tellement heureuse, enfin, je vais enfin pouvoir vivre ce que j'ai toujours voulut. Oliver me prends la main et on finit par quitter le sous sol, je regarde ma montre et on se rend compte qu'il est près de midi, je crois qu'on a un peu trop traîné au lit. On se sourit encore une fois avant d'aller voir Ray afin de lui faire comprendre que l'homme que j'aime c'est Oliver, que ça a toujours été lui.

 _ **Oliver**_

Depuis que je me suis réveillé, je suis heureux, et même plus que ça, la femme que j'aime a passé la nuit avec moi et n'est pas parti comme à chaque fois, elle est restée près de moi, m'a serré dans ses bras et plus que tout... Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, elle m'aime autant que moi je l'aime même si je doute que ce soit possible, mais je sais qu'elle doit penser la même chose pour moi... Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle devait voir Ray, j'ai paniqué, je ne veux pas qu'elle le revoit, je ne le supporterais pas, je veux être le seul qui passe du temps avec elle. Mais elle m'a surprise, en me disant qu'elle voulait que je vienne, j'appréhende un peu, mais je suis heureux d'y aller avec elle, je ne suis pas prêt de la quitter pour le moment.

Je la vois qui lui envoie un message lui demandant où il est, elle reçoit une réponse assez rapidement. Elle fronce les sourcils.

 _\- Alors ?_

 _\- Il est chez moi... Il m'a attendu toute la nuit..._

Je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout, je serre la main de Félicity un peu plus, elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai mon garde du corps perso avec moi._

Je souris et on monte dans la voiture, j'espère que Ray ne va pas trop mal réagir quand même. On arrive chez Félicity assez rapidement, je viens lui prendre la main avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble, elle la prend avec plaisir et me sourit. J'ouvre la porte et veux la laisser passer, elle se met devant moi et m'embrasse tendrement avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou, je la serre dans mes bras, quand on se sépare, je colle mon front contre le sien.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

On finit par monter, le trajet est assez rapide, on sort de l'ascenseur main dans la main avant de se diriger vers son appartement. Je pensais qu'elle hésiterait à entrer mais au contraire, elle rentre directement, me tenant toujours la main et on se trouve nez à nez avec Ray Palmer. Il nous regarde fixement, nos mains toujours enlacées, je me demande si Félicity voudra lui parler seule, mais elle serre ma main tendrement.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?_

Oups, il n'a pas l'air de bien le prendre, bon je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour le coup, j'ai réagis de la même façon quand elle a commencé à le voir.

 _\- Je suis désolée Ray... Mais Oliver et moi..._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Il a crié tellement fort qu'elle a sursauté, je resserre ma main sur la sienne et la caresse tendrement. Je sais qu'il est en colère mais s'il s'approche d'elle il va s'en prendre une, et ça elle ne pourra pas m'en empêcher.

 _\- Ray, je suis désolée, mais c'est comme ça, je ne t'aime pas... Pas comme tu le voudrais._

 _\- Et depuis quand ça dure ?_

Je baisse les yeux... Pour moi ça dure depuis notre toute première nuit, à ce moment là, j'ai su qu'il n'en serait jamais autrement, que je l'aimais et que je ferais mon possible pour lui prouver que je l'aime, je sais que j'ai mis du temps et que nous deux, c'est vraiment réel depuis cette nuit...

 _\- Ça va faire trois mois..._

Je la regarde, je ne pensais pas qu'elle dirait ça, elle lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

 _\- Alors c'était avant même qu'on commence à se voir ? Ce qui veut dire que vous vous êtes fait tromper Oliver._

Félicity ferme les yeux, je sais qu'elle s'en veut, je la prends dans mes bras et lui pose un baiser sur le front, elle ne sait pas quoi répondre, je voulais la laisser parler mais je déteste la voir dans cet état, je dois intervenir.

 _\- Non, parce qu'on a eu un malentendu et on s'est rendus compte que tout ce qu'on voulait c'était être ensemble... Ça nous a juste pris du temps._

Ray passe devant nous, il a l'air furieux, il sort de l'appartement et claque la porte. Je veux reprendre Félicity dans mes bras mais elle s'éloigne, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

 _\- Félicity ?_

 _\- Je suis désolée... Vraiment..._

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Pour Ray... Je n'aurais pas du, je..._

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse avant que ne dise d'autres conneries. Elle répond à mon baiser sans hésiter avant de s'écarter de moi.

 _\- Rien de ce que je t'ai dit avant ne pouvais te montrer que je voulais plus avec toi... Pour nous... Tu as voulu te protéger, je te comprends, je ne t'en veux pas._

Elle pose ses mains sur mes bras et se rapproche de moi.

 _\- Alors maintenant... On va oublier tout ça, et vivre ce qu'on a toujours voulut toi et moi..._

Elle me sourit, j'aime la voir sourire, je penche vers ses lèvres et l'embrasse tendrement, jamais je ne lui en voudrais d'avoir voulu se protéger, mais maintenant, elle et moi nous serons heureux, comme on l'a toujours voulut.

 _Trois ans plus tard_

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ai parfois du mal à croire que ça fait trois ans qu'Oliver et moi sommes ensemble, je ne regrette absolument rien, on a passé tellement de moments merveilleux, trois ans déjà... Juste après notre face à face avec Ray, celui ci est parti, pour Coast City, il continuait de diriger son entreprise de là bas, je pense qu'il m'en a voulut, énormément, mais je n'ai aucun regret, je vis la vie que j'ai toujours voulu avec l'homme que j'aime. Nos amis ont été surpris, de savoir qu'on était ensemble, mais agréablement surpris, ils n'ont rien dit, nous ont écouté et ils nous soutiennent depuis tout ce temps. Ce n'est pas tout les jours facile non plus...

Un petit cri attire mon attention, je me penche au dessus de la poussette de mon bébé, elle se réveille, ma petite fille. Emily Moira Queen, elle a tout juste deux semaines. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'on aurait un enfant si vite, je pensais que Oliver se contentait de ce qu'on avait, et puis un jour il m'a dit d'arrêter la pilule, que si je le voulais, on pouvait avoir un enfant, qu'il le souhaitait lui aussi, j'ai été surprise, mais tellement heureuse qu'il me le propose, quatre mois après l'arrêt de ma contraception, je lui ai apprise que j'étais enceinte, et aujourd'hui Emily est parmi nous.

 _\- Tu commences à avoir faim ma puce ? On va rejoindre papa._

J'arrive à la rendormir en la berçant, Oliver nous rejoint au Big Belly, on demandera à ce qu'ils réchauffent son biberon là bas. Je m'apprête à reprendre ma route quand je vois quelqu'un devant moi, je lève les yeux et me retrouve face à Ray.

 _\- Ray ?_

 _\- Salut..._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis trois ans.

 _\- Que fais-tu là ?_

 _\- C'est ton bébé ?_

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me répondre.

 _\- Oui, c'est ma fille, la notre à Oliver et moi, je dois y aller, il m'attend._

Il m'attrape doucement le bras et me fait le regarder.

 _\- Je voulais m'excuser, de la façon dont j'ai réagis il y a trois ans, je regrette, vraiment._

 _\- On oublie, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Oliver va se demander ce qu'on fait._

Je reprends ma route, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler. Et puis je veux voir Oliver, et en plus Emily a faim... J'arrive assez rapidement au Big Belly et je souris en voyant Oliver qui nous attend déjà. Il me rejoins et pose ses mains sur mes hanches afin de m'embrasser, je réponds à son baiser sans hésiter, puis il prends Emily alors que je demande à une serveuse de me faire chauffer le biberon de notre fille. Je rejoins ma famille assise sur une banquette, c'est fou ce que je les aime tout les deux. Oliver tient Emily d'un bras alors qu'il me prend la main de l'autre, on regarde notre fille qui a les yeux grands ouvert, elle est vraiment parfaite. Oliver me pose un baiser sur le front, nos mains enlacées... Mains où trônent nos alliances depuis près de deux ans maintenant.

 **Voilà ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews ^^**

 **A très vite avec un autre OS et une petite fic =) J'ai un autre OS mais je ne pense pas le publier sur ce site, parce que je pense qu'il est fort inspiré d'une autre fic que j'ai déjà lu ( pas forcément Arrow ) mais je ne suis pas certaine, alors si jamais c'est le cas, je ne veux pas risquer qu'on me dise que j'ai plagié. Du coup je préfère ne pas la poster =)**


End file.
